In particular, a recurring problem in striking mechanisms is the management of the energy source used for the actual strike work. In addition to a high level of energy consumption for winding the hammer(s), in some types of strike works, instantaneous peaks in torque consumption must also be dealt with, which often means that the energy sources have to be over-sized.
Timepieces with an improved strike work have been known for a long time, in particular in so-called complicated watches, such as repeater watches or grand strike watches. For a clear understanding of the state of the art in the field of complicated watches, reference may be made to the work of François Lecoultre entitled “Les montres compliquées” (Complicated Watches) (ISBN 2-88175-000-1), which includes, in particular, several chapters relating to watches fitted with a striking mechanism (pages 97 to 205).
CH Patent No. 604 237 in the name of Dubois & Depraz discloses a repeater watch with a strike device comprising two superposed gongs with different tones, struck by two hammers actuated by two ratchets that act via sets of wolf teeth on pivoting elements to move them against their respective strike spring. These ratchets are only toothed over one part of the circumference thereof, and their relative position determines the set of different strikes. The strike device includes a strike regulator for adjusting the speed of rate but it does not include any particular energy management means for avoiding peaks in power consumption.